Bones
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: Team Gai has an interesting affiliation with bones...N/T, L/OC


**A/N: So I've been going crazy writing lately, okay? I've got the next chapters to nearly all my fanfictions ready to be posted. Look out for them this week! (BTW that means you can't yell at me for posting this when I haven't done anything with anything else yet XD ahahaha revenge is sweet!)**

**Anyway, I've been watching Naruto a lot, and reading a lot of Naruto fanfiction…you could say I'm in a Naruto mindset. And if any of you guys know me In Real Life, you know I love **_**love**_** LOVE Team Gai. Especially Neji. Especially NejiTen. Hurrhurr.**

**So here's my take on Team Gai and their history. I've got pretty much **_**everything**_** worked out. Even Tenten's history. Yush I have too much time on my hands. IDK how exactly, but I do.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

Chapter One

Neji's future had looked dull and bleak from the start. He had been transformed, seemingly overnight, from a bright, happy child into a dark, moody, brooding one. The death of his father had affected him greatly, and the deaths of his uncle and cousin a mere year before he started at the Academy further sealed his doom.

He was impatient and aggravating in the Academy. While he was a genius, his sensei made the mistake of using him as an example to the other would-be-ninja. His ego greatly inflated because of this extra attention, not to mention the swooning of the girls. And while he honestly thought they were stupid and irritating, he'd be lying if it said it didn't motivate him just the tiniest bit more. He was a young boy, and all young boys seek attention.

That was why the bun-haired girl intrigued him so.

She was plain at first glance, and not many would give her a second look. But since she sat near him, he often would find his gaze landing on her.

She had brown hair that she kept pinned in two buns. She had brown eyes and lightly tanned skin, nicked with small silvery-pink scars. She wore Chinese-style shirts and pants that reached just a little beyond her knees-practical clothes, not like the skin-tight sleeveless shirts the other girls would pair with short skirts.

She had amazed the class with her natural aptitude for handling the steel they had practiced with. She could hurl kunai without even looking at the target, and she never missed her mark. She had fairly decent chakra control (which was more than he could say for the black-haired boy with the funny eyes) but what was odd about her was that he'd never seen her get truly upset. She was all smiles and bright eyes and words of encouragement.

And she never fantasized over him.

He'd never once seen her look at him with stars in her eyes, or with a rosy hue on her cheeks. She'd never left him tiny trinkets or stutteringly asked him to help her with something. When she looked at him, there was just a cool look of determination in her eyes, as if he were just an obstacle to overcome in her own destiny.

He hated her.

He hated her for her constant smiles and optimism, for her utter lack of fear when she looked at him. Didn't she know what a dangerous, miserable world there was out there? She probably didn't. She probably came home to both parents eagerly awaiting her return, to hear about her tales, to feed her home-cooked dinners, to play with her and tease her and tuck her into bed and chase her nightmares away.

So when he discovered her using his training field a few weeks before they were due to graduate, he was itching for a fight. Four years of dealing with her and her peppiness only made him even more cold and aloof, only served to throw him into a fit of rage if he even caught glance of her.

"Get out." He told her coolly, hands in his pockets. His white Hyuuga eyes stared deeply into her simple browns, which he was suddenly finding were not so simple after all. He could see all different shades of brown floating within her irises, and he thought he caught a splash of gray here and there. He inwardly slapped himself for thinking like that. She was nothing more than an annoyance.

She tilted her head to the side, studying him. Her pink mouth curled upwards into one of her infamous smiles. "No." she said pleasantly. "There's plenty room here for the both of us."

His eyes narrowed. "Get. Out." He growled. By that time, a crowd had gathered around them, watching them with baited breath.

She merely raised a thin brown eyebrow. "What right do you have, ordering me around like that?" she asked coolly, poison cunningly hidden from the onlookers with the smile still firmly in place, but not from him. "Do you own me or something? This isn't your training field, it's the Academy's. I've got perfect right to train here if I want."

His fingers twitched in their pockets. His hatred and anger were rising dangerously high. This girl certainly knew how to push his buttons. "I don't want you to train here." He growled. "Get out."

Her smile finally-finally!-slipped off, and the spark in her eyes dimmed ever-so-slightly. "I'll be damned if I'm ordered around by a pretty boy." She growled, pulling a kunai out of nowhere and dropping down slightly. Her words were like a slap to the face. He was much more than just a mere "pretty boy!"

He pulled his own kunai out and leaped at her. She raised her own steel to protect herself, and the two blades met with a sharp _clang_. They stayed connected for only a few seconds, but it was enough time for Neji to feel the strength coursing through her sinewy arms, the skill in her fingers. She leaped backwards at the same time as he did, and they prowled around each other like wolves. He made the first move again, stabbing his kunai towards her throat. She shocked them all by flipping backwards, kicking his kunai out of his hands and snapping his wrist in the process.

By that time, their sensei had been alerted and wasted no effort in breaking up the fight. Neji noted with satisfaction that their teacher scolded her, not him. He grabbed her by the wrist and then politely asked Neji to follow him to a medic-nin to get his wrist healed.

Neji decided at that moment that he really hated the bun-haired girl and would not have anything to do with her anymore.

And that was Team Gai's first broken bone.

**A/N: Ehehehe I loves writing for Neji! :D He's a fun character to get into. …that's what she said LOL**

**Look out for an update soon! :)**

**Keeping this short, sweet, and to the point…**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
